one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku vs Seiya
Goku vs Seiya Description The two largest anime . Collide in One Minute Melee Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE.......MINUTE......MELEE Press Starts Select Your Character (Player 1 Select To Goku) (Player 2 Select To Seiya) Let's Rock Alright/ Uh, One Sec Alright Melee Goku was flying , when suddenly felt an enormous power. Goku: Whuo, I never felt so great power. The other side was Seiya , who steel to the area of origin where Goku was felt the power, because Seiya also felt that power. Yet this was inebitable these two titans anime met. Goku: Hey, Who are you? Seiya: My Name is, Seiya. Apparently you are, the great power he was witnessing , You wanna fight ? Goku: That does wonders , I never turned down a fight. (cues Goku Vs Freezer Theme) THIS OUGHTA BE A MACH TO REMENBER FIGHT! 1:00 Goku and Seiya ( I forgot to mention that had their standard armor ) begin slamming his fist , his two fists entri collide causing a small blast . 58 Seconds Goku teleports behind Seiya, and begins to punch him in the face and then kicked in the stomach. Act as follows Goku kicks him to Seiya that destroys a small mountain. 53 Seconds Goku prepares to deliver the coup de grace , but Seiya stops him with his arm . Goku: What? Seiya hitting Goku fights . Goku gives two jumps back and takes away , Goku did not realize it until I can stand firm . And I witness that seiya achievement preparing one of his signature attacks . 47 Seconds Seiya: Pegasus meteor! Seiya takes a beam of light from his fist that looks even Pegasus . Goku knows he can not dodge and cover . The result is a huge explosion that covers everything. Seiya: it succeeds But the realities was another. Goku survived to the surprise of Seiya . Not only that now wore a golden aura and also realize his hair was golden. Seiya: That is impossible. How do you survive my Pegasus meteor ? Goku: I had to increase my ki to do , it's awesome . I used my ki to defend several times, but this is the first that compels me to use my status Super Saiyan Seiya: Super, What? 37 Seconds Goku uses his speed and hard hits Seiya . And sends him flying to the other endSeiya gets up but Goku using teleportation and behind him , about to make his signature attack . Goku: Kame Hame Ha! A beam of blue energy arm came goku and impact Seiya . This falls further down towards the rubble that was leaving their fight, was bleeding , but it was good armor is regenerated. But Seiya knew that would follow the pace so Goku . Seiya then you know what I had to do, just needed the right time. 31 Seconds Goku reached Seiya and gave him a small ball of energy that caused a small explosion, but Goku did not know Seiya gave the opportunity he was seeking. But soon Seiya felt something different . 27 Seconds Seiya no longer wore his bronze armor , instead wearing a large golden wings. Now these two great heroes show that this battle is worth gold , with less than half the time . 26 Seconds The two approached and enter into a close combat very tight body. Goku moved his right arm toward Seiya too. After the two used their left arms that were blocked together. Then they used their feet after causing a ripple . Seiya took Goku away Self locking was clear what to do. But Goku did not let Seiya then kicks him who sends Goku fly to a mountain. Goku is a little dazed but manages to recover. But Seiya already had ready his attack. 18 Seconds Seiya had a bow and arrow pointing goku . Goku quickly use teleportation. Seiya stops to look for Goku attack , but the guard had ready for anything. 16 Seconds Goku appeared behind him , preparing his Kame Hame Ha . Seiya did not turn back , and kept his arrow ready to strike back. 13 Seconds Goku: Kame Hame Ha Goku threw a powerful kame hame ha. Seiya shot his arrow that cut kame hame goku has no problems. Goku was impressed , and soon the attack gives dodge achievement . But I came not immune , goku received a slight wound. 8 Seconds Seiya seizes the moment and beats Goku and sends it to the ground. Then Seiya begins to rotate around his fist , it was so fast that has glance seemed a tornado. 5 Seconds Goku gets up and looks at Seiya . 4 Seconds Goku extends his arm for an attack . 3 Seconds Goku: Dragon Fist A golden dragon appeared arm goku. 2 Seconds The two attacks are coming. 1 Second Goku and Seiya give a strong punch in the face . The collision of their attacks caused a large explosion, the two survived. But they lost the fight by the time limit , this battle will not be solved in a minute. DOBLE KO! Goku returns to its ground state , and armor Seiya breaks. In the end these two titans anime fall to the ground exhausted . Results (cues Street Fighter X Tekken Victory Theme) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE.... A TIECategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music